Baskets are a container to be stored with objects. These baskets are also applied to a refrigerator. The present invention relates to a basket assembly and a basket operation device of a refrigerator, which are installed in an installing apparatus, for example a refrigerator, in a state that foods are stored in the basket and they are moved in back-and-froth direction, so that users may easily take in and out.
Meanwhile, in contrast to typical baskets, a basket installed in a refrigerator is supported by a product of a plastic material which constitutes an inner wall of the refrigerator and it is frequently pulled out by an user. Therefore, a design corresponding to these characteristics is required.
As a conventional structure that pulls out the basket installed in the refrigerator, there is a structure which uses a hook provided in both sides of the basket and a telescopic formed in the inner wall of the refrigerator to catch the hook.
However, according to this structure, there is a problem that a covering of a wire constituting the basket is cut off by an excessive shaking of the basket during the movement of the basket. And, there is another problem that it is unconvenient for the user to use the basket, since the basket is distorted from side to side due to the unbalance of the movement of both sides during the telescopic moves.